Healing Hearts
by BloodWolfen
Summary: When a mysterious female wolf demon appears, Koga can't help but be attracted to her. Can he win her heart and heal the pain? But unexpected things happen and it changes everything. R
1. Larka's story

Punkwolfdemon: Hi everybody. This story has me in it. My name is Larka in the story. My and friend and I made up what she looks like and stuff. So enjoy. Oh yeah on other thing, Koga is mine!!! *Psychopathic laughter* well at least in the story....^_^  
  
Also it's mainly from my point of view, so uh ya. ^_^ Well maybe I don't know!?  
  
Oh yeah, my friend who helped me make my character, Larka, has her own character too and she is in my story. Her name is Nia and Sesshomaru is hers, so uh people don't get any ideas unless you want her to rip your head off.  
  
Nia's description: Nia is an Artic dog/wolf or inu/okami demon/angel with darker blue eyes. When she is in her human form she wears an alternative version of the miko wear. It has no shoulders, and is light blue with a dark blue under layer, there are slits in the upper arm so you can see the under layer. At about upper waist there is a tie, then the shirt goes down before stopping for the pants to begin. The pants aren't as creased as the regular miko's but still have slits in the side on the hips. She wears plain sandals. Her hair is a white/gray color, she let the longer front hair grow longer to about where the slits are in her miko garb before pulling it into a pony tail and binding it with a strip of fabric. Her bangs curl up to hide the base of her ears and her shoulder length hair. Her tail goes down to her ankles and is gray-ish white, it looks a lot like an artic wolf's.  
  
Disclaimer: I...I don't own...Inuyasha. There I said it! *crys* But I do own Larka and my friend owns Nia. So don't go stealing them!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/Intro/  
  
"My name is Larka. I'm a wolf demon, but with one exception. I am also a wolf angel. It's hard to explain, but I'm really a half-breed. Although I have the full powers of both a devil and an angel. I also have a devil form. You see, my mother was a wolf angel and my father a wolf demon. I lived happily with them until I was about 8 years old, then that fateful year my parents where slaughtered by an evil demon, known as Naraku. Up until then I had no idea I was a half-breed, or that the powers I possess are rare and powerful."  
  
"No one would take me in at any of the villages, they said half-breeds where bad, and stupid. I feel resentment now toward any one who feels or acts this way. Ever since being rejected by everyone I've lived on my own and become independent and in tune with my powers."  
  
"I am now 18 years old and I should be looking for a mate. But as I have already told you, fate dealt me a cruel hand and it's hard for me to trust anyone. I have tried, but every time it ends the same, broken hearts or broken bodies. I am supposing you'll want to know what I look like? Am I right? Well anyways here it is."  
  
"I have silky dark brown hair that goes down to my thigh. I have aqua colored eyes. My skin has just the tiniest tan, I am a bit pale for a demon/angel. I where a dark blue fur skirt that goes down to just above my knees, and it has a slit on the left side that stops at my upper thigh. My shirt is a sleeveless fur top that is also dark blue. The bottom of my shirt stops just above my skirt so that about 2 inches of my midriff is showing. I have fur leggings that are dark blue. I have a fur band on my right arm and another one on my left that starts on my wrist and ends at my elbow. My hair is up in a ponytail but I have several strands on each side that hang loose and flow around me when the wind blows. I have short bangs. I have a dark blue wolf tail. I have short claws when I'm in my normal form. I have a blue head band/ribbon that ties my bangs back just enough away from my face so that I can see but they still cover my forehead. I've got white bandage on my feet. When I am in devil form I have wings that are midnight blue, and my whole outfit turns midnight blue. My weapon is a black double head battle axe. I also carry a sword, but don't normally use it. When I am in devil form my claws get really long. When I am in angel form my clothes get silky looking and turn a soft light blue. My wings are also a soft light blue. I carry the same sword but don't use it. I always have that sword but almost never use it."  
  
"My personality is that I can be shy but I'm usually straight forward and can be mean and cold towards strangers. I like to fight but I don't normaly go looking for one, I can love but I only show love to certain people and I am nice, I'm just careful about who I'm nice to. Often I prefer to be independent and alone."  
  
((Umm sorry that was so long, but I had so much fun writing it! Oh yeah also my character Larka has the weird bandages on her feet like Koga does. Note: she hasn't met him yet.))  
  
/End of Intro/  
  
Larka ran through the forest at full speed, something had been chasing her for what seemed like hours and she couldn't lose it. "It's scent is un familiar to me and it moves so strangely from what I can tell." She thought as she ran. Finally even she couldn't run anymore and collapsed when she found a stream leading from a waterfall. Thinking maybe there was a cave she could hide in behind the waterfall, she half walked, half crawled her way there. Hoping the water would erase her scent.  
  
She waited for several minutes and when the demon or what ever it was, appeared gone, she noticed the pain. "There's a huge gash in my left arm. Where'd it come from?!" She gasped for air, but everything was starting to go dark. "I guess I over did myself," She whispered, as she slipped into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked away from the castle humming to herself, Shippo close behind her. "Kagome how much longer till we get to the waterfall?" asked the eager Kitsune. "Aw, don't worry Shippo, we're almost there." She said smiling. "Ok good, I can't wait to go for a swim, it's been so hot lately. How come Inuyasha didn't come with us?" He asked. "He said he had to discuss things with Sesshomaru." She replied, beginning to wonder herself what exactly they were up to.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived with their friends together at their father's castle. Managing the huge estate together. Sesshomaru took care of most of the noblemen duties, while Inuyasha fought with any enemies that came attacking. It had been a year since they had made alliances and stopped trying to kill each other. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to get married in the fall, while Miroku and Sango where starting to really get to know each other. Kagome had become Shippo's mother pretty much, so he was well taken care of. Koga, the wolf demon, had stopped trying to steal Kagome and had excepted hers and Inuyasha's love. He visited the castle often to talk with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Some times for business and some times just for talk. They had all become good friends, with the wolf. Also residing at the castle was Sesshomaru's lover and the gangs' friend, Nia.  
  
***  
  
Larka tried to escape the darkness, she flew towards the light with her angel wings. But the darkness consumed her and she could no longer sense anything, she was just surrounded by blackness.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Shippo arrived at the waterfall, eager to cool off in water. "I'm going in!" Shippo yelled as he dived head first into the fresh, clear water. "Ok, I'm going over to the water fall." Kagome said to Shippo as she made her way toward the rocks. She planned to change into her bathing suit in the cave behind the waterfall.  
  
As she got closer, she noticed a strange blue glow coming from behind the falls. Kagome set down her things, except her bow and arrows. After loading the bow she crept around behind the waterfall to have a look. She let out a small gasp. There was something that looked like a female wolf demon laying on the ground, a small blue flame of magic or light surrounding her. Then after staring at her outfit and the blue flame, she noticed that the demon was wounded badly on her left arm. She looked to be about 17 or 18 years old.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome cried out. "Come here!" Shippo came running over, when he saw Larka, the little kitsune starting spazzing and yelling. "Kagome what are we going to do?!" He cried. "Well since Inuyasha isn't here we will just have to bring her back to the castle ourselves." "Ourselves??" Shippo asked. "There's no way we can lift her." He said nodding towards Larka, who's blue flame seemed to be fading. "I know Shippo, but we have to try. We can't just leave her here."  
  
Then Kagome had a thought, "Shippo do you think you could go get Koga for me? His den is much closer then the castle is, and he is strong enough to carry her back." Shippo answered with a "Hai" and sped off towards Koga's wolf den.  
  
***  
  
While Shippo was gone Kagome started wrapping Larka's wound with the medical supplies she had with her. A few minutes later Koga appeared with Shippo on his shoulder. "Now what exactly is the problem?" Koga asked, putting Shippo down.  
  
Kagome led him over to Larka. Koga's mouth hung open in shock, "She's so beautiful." He said to himself. Koga stood there for a second to long and Kagome started to ask if he is ok. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He said calmly. "Well let's get her to the castle then." Koga gently picked Larka up, cradling her in his arms. As they walked along he was careful not to let her injured arm bump anything, he didn't want to cause it more damage.  
  
When they were almost there Kagome looked over at Koga and saw him gapping at Larka. "Awww, you like her don't you?" Kagome squealed. Shippo started hopping around, chanting, "Koga's got a girlfriend, Koga's got a girlfriend." Then he was smacked quite hard on the head and flew backwards into a tree. "OW!" Screamed the fox kitsune. "Ha! Maybe that'll teach you to be more respectful." Koga laughed. "Not a chance!" Hollered Shippo, as he ran ahead to the castle.  
  
***  
  
At the castle they were greeted by Jakken, who gapped at Larka. Stuttering he asked, "Who is that?!" Kagome explained what she knew, then asked him to find a room for her.  
  
Jakken told them to follow, he lead them up to the third floor of the castle, then down a bright hallway and into a large well furnished room.  
  
The room was made entirely from stone. Off to the left there was a doorway leading into a large beautifully decorated bathroom. In the bedroom there was a desk with a chair, a large four-poster bed, a huge walk-in closet, and a large, white, fluffy, carpet of some type covering most of the floor, but not quite reaching the walls of the room. The bed's curtains, pillows and sheets where a soft dark blue. The desk and chair were made out of cherry wood and the seat had a plush dark blue colored covering. The walk in closet was empty at the moment as well as the bathroom. The wall across from the door had two large windows and a set of glass doors leading onto a balcony. There were also dark blue curtains hanging over the balcony doors blowing in the slight breeze.  
  
"Oh wow." Kagome sighed. "I've never been in this room before." "Yes Sesshomaru, has it for special purposes as this." He said pointing at Larka. "I shall go fetch Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and Mistress Nia. Jakken left the group to explore the room and watch over Larka.  
  
He returned several minutes later with the three of them. As soon as Sesshomaru saw Larka, his eyes glinted for a split second. Only Nia saw it happen, she decided she would ask him about later. She didn't have to, Sesshomaru began to speak.  
  
"This....is Larka." He said, looking around at the others. "I know much about her, most of her story I shall tell later. There are a few things I do need to tell you about her right now though. She is a cross-breed between a demon and an angel. Giving her unimaginable powers. When her all her true powers are found and mastered, she will and may already be, stronger then Inuyasha, Koga, and I put together." Everybody looked at him like he was crazy, even Nia.  
  
"I wish it were a lie, but it is not. Naraku has been hunting for her ever since he killed her parents. As I have said already, she is unimaginably powerful. I want her to stay here, she will be safe and maybe we could earn her trust and have her power for us and not against us."  
  
"Every one except Kagome please go else where, I must speak to her. And come no where near here until myself or Kagome has said it is safe to." With that said and done the others departed, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone with a sleeping Larka.  
  
"I want you to take care of her. Provide her what ever she needs and if you can't find it, come to me and I shall see what I can do. Besides having her on our side, I don't want Naraku to get her, for he will mistreat her and make her feelings towards the world even worse."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to walk out of the room but stopped and spoke once more. "One other thing Kagome. She has at least four different body forms, I know that much, so do not be alarmed if she changes from one to the other." Then he walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to ponder all that had been said.  
  
"I will go and get her clothes and cosmetics and anything else she might need." She ran to the servant hall to assign jobs, then got busy herself.  
  
Back the room, Larka's body flamed blue again, then it faded out and she woke up. "Finally." She thought, still weak from her magic healing her. "I wonder why it took me so long to heal myself this time?"  
  
Then she noticed where she was and let out a tiny cry. Larka got up slowly wondering where she was and why. Noting that she could easily escape if need be. After she was satisfied that it was safe to remain here, she turned into her full demon form and curled up on the white rug, her tail encircling her, the tip just covering her nose.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Well? How was that? I quite enjoyed writing it, that I did. Ok time to go write chapter two. ^_^ 


	2. Settling in

Punkwolfdemon: Hey, time for chapter two. I hope you like it. Well let's get on with it.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kagome walked into the room, surprised to find a dark, blue wolf sleeping on the carpet. "Where did Larka go?" She wondered. Kagome walked toward the closet with a bundle of clothes. She tripped over the edge of the rug by accident, landing with a crash on the floor.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the blue wolf was standing up, looking at her intently. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but closed it as a blue flame surrounded the wolf, a few seconds later, there stood Larka. "Who are you and why am I here?" She asked loudly.  
  
"My name is Kagome. You are at Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's castle." Kagome plainly stated. "They both wish for you to stay here for a while and maybe live here permanently." Kagome said as she walked over to the closet, and started hanging up clothes.  
  
Kagome turned to see Larka sitting on the carpet looking confused and lost. "Um Larka, would you like to tour the grounds?" Larka looked up at her in shock. "How, how do you know my name, and why do they want me here?!"  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed and told her everything she knew. Then told her about all the people at the castle, including all of her friends. She told all about how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to rule the land together and all that had happened before that. When she had finished she go up to go, but turned and looked at Larka once more. Who was sitting on the balcony rail, absorbing all of this.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I am trustworthy?"  
  
"What do you mean Larka?"  
  
"Well, before this no one ever took me in or trusted me. So I've pretty much depended on myself since I was eight."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Larka, I think you may turn out to be one of my best friends." "There is everything you need to reside here now, in your room. If you need or want something else just ask me or one of my friends." Kagome turned to leave.  
  
"Uh Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome smiled again, then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the hall, smiling to herself. "Larka is really nice from what I can tell, maybe a bit wary of people. But still, with friendship and maybe starting a new life, she'll turn out fine."  
  
Kagome reached the dinning hall and turned down another hallway, heading toward her own bedroom, when Koga sped up looking excited and worried. "Um Koga, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, how is she?"  
  
"Who? Larka?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She good, I think it's safe for everybody to meet her. She is up in her room now. But don't bother her.  
  
"Ok, but can I meet her later?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that'd be great."  
  
"Good!" Koga runs down the hall, acting unusually happy. He had been rather depressed ever since his first girlfriend left him then got killed before he could win her back.  
  
Koga headed towards his room, thinking about a certain wolf demon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had given him his own room, so he could stay here whenever he wanted to.  
  
***  
  
Larka explored the room again, taking note of all the things that had appeared since she had woken last. There was paper and many other things in the desk. The closet was full of clothes like Kagome had been wearing and then clothes that Larka had seen village women wear. She wandered into the bathroom, her nose intent on finding the sweet smell that had spread through out her room with the slight breeze. She noticed that there were many strange bottles and other things, then she found all the vases of different flowers. The scent growing intense as she got nearer them.  
  
Larka decided to take a bath and change her clothes later. She wanted to meet everyone first. She followed Kagome's scent down to her room and found Kagome sitting outside on the balcony.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Oh hey Larka. Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Well I was wondering, could I meet the others now?"  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Kagome jumped up full of enthusiasm .  
  
"Let's go!" She cried and grabbed Larka's hand. Pulling her out the door and down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Several minutes later everyone had been gathered into the dining hall. They all looked around wondering what was going on. Then in walked Kagome, practically dragging a very shy Larka.  
  
"I don't want to!!" Larka whispered, fear and shyness showing in her voice.  
  
"But you said you wanted to earlier." Said Kagome dragging her forward.  
  
"Yeah, before I realized there were so many people!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Aw Larka don't worry!" Kagome smiled warmly, but kept her death grip on her.  
  
Finally she dragged Larka into the dining hall. "Everybody this is Larka." Cried Kagome beaming, while holding a struggling and now blushing Larka by the wrist.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Hello, Larka. I am Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Larka managed timid smile and a nod.  
  
Inuyasha then came forward. "Hi Larka, I'm Lord Inuyasha, but just call me Inuyasha please." A warm smile on his face, but a demon glint in his eye. If she remembered right, he was Kagome's mate.  
  
A beautiful girl, holding a fox demon in her arms walked up. "Hi!" She said, full of energy. "My name's Sango and this is Shippo." She said holding up the little kitsune. "HI LARKA!" Yelled the little fox, then he leaped into Larka's arms. "I really hope you stay here Larka, you seem so nice.  
  
A huge smile appeared on Larka's face and she spoke for the first time in front of everyone. "Thanks Shippo. I just might."  
  
Then Miroku stepped forward. "Lady Larka, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Larka didn't take it, she used the fact that she was holding Shippo as an excuse. Something about this monk didn't seem right.  
  
Sango and Larka went deep into conversation. Kagome watched them thinking, "Well that went way better then I thought it would." She walked over to Inuyasha to talk.  
  
Several seconds later, a very LOUD scream was heard, coming from Larka. Followed by a bright blue light and then several loud noises.  
  
"Miroku! I knew there was something funny about you! You pervert!" Roared Larka, who now held a black battle axe, she also had midnight blue wings and her outfit had gone completely midnight blue.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at this strange event. Miroku was now cowering in the corner.  
  
Larka calmed herself and transformed back to her normal form. Then walked out saying, "I'll be in my room if you need me." Acting like nothing had happened.  
  
At this point Miroku fell over anime style, relief on his face. Sango had been holding in laughter, but she let it out and the hall rang with it.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke up, speaking mainly to Kagome, "You see what I mean about her forms and powers?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
The Koga sped in, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Um yeah, where were you? Larka just went back to her room after meeting everybody."  
  
"WHAT?" Koga then fell over anime style. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey wait a minute where's Nia and Rin?" said Miroku.  
  
Everyone shook their head, no one knew.  
  
***  
  
Nia and Rin where skipping through the garden, unaware that they were suppose to be at the dining hall.  
  
***  
  
Back in her room, Larka sat on the bed breathing hard, trying to calm down. That perverted monk had stirred her fighting instincts and she had almost lost control.  
  
"Maybe a nice bath would calm me." Said to herself and wandered towards the bathroom.  
  
She turned on the water, letting fill the tub, while it was doing that she went into the closet. Looking at all the clothes to choose from.  
  
((Kagome brought a lot of stuff from her era, back, so that's why they have stuff like the bathtub. Just thought you'd like to know. ^_^))  
  
Larka found a dark blue skirt that went just above her knees, and a dark blue spaghetti top, that showed off her midsection. Larka took the clothes into the bathroom, closing the door slightly, she wanted the breeze to come in.  
  
Larka got out of her regular clothes, intending to wash them later. She stepped into the tub letting the warm water sooth her injury and her emotions. She had added lavender bubble bath so she was completely hidden except for her head peeking above the bubbles. Larka dunked down wetting her hair, then came up and began to scrub vigorously, causing her hair to shine and glow in the after noon sunlight.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I missed her!" Koga yelled at him self, heading towards Larka's room. He wanted to introduce himself. But he warned himself not to scare her, he liked her a lot already, and that was because of her looks alone. He couldn't wait to get to know her personally.  
  
Koga stopped at her bedroom door, finding it open ever so slightly he opened it quietly and stepped inside. The whole room smelled like Larka, which sent Koga into a frenzy of an emotion he couldn't identify.  
  
He looked around the room, "Hmm, she's not here?" But then he heard splashing noises coming from the bathroom and he smelled lilac soap. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Koga walked quietly over to the door and peeked inside. He blushed deeply and told himself to turn around but, his feet stayed glued to the floor and he couldn't help but stare.  
  
He stood there for several minutes before she noticed him.  
  
Sensing someone watching her, Larka turned to find a wolf demon staring at her.  
  
She let out one of the loudest screams ever and shot blue flame at him, his tail catching on fire. Then using her blue flame again, she slammed the door shut on him.  
  
Koga yelped and fell over anime style, too shocked to move.  
  
Several seconds later Larka ran out in her regular clothes, forgetting the other clothes for the moment. She shot out the room, leaving a very surprised Koga on the floor, his tail still on fire slightly.  
  
Larka changed into her full wolf form and sped down the hall full speed. After several turns she ran into a huge bedroom and hide under the bed in embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
Nia walked into Sesshomaru's and her bedroom, she saw a blue tail sticking out from under the bed. Being in a playful mood she gave the tail a tug.  
  
Larka let out another huge scream and jumped up, hitting her head on the bottom of the bed. Which made Nia scream.  
  
Sesshomaru rushed in to find Larka and Nia sitting on the floor screaming for some reason.  
  
Then Kouga ran in and stood beside Sesshomaru in shock.  
  
Larka suddenly stopped, and turned to look at Koga and Sesshomaru. Nia also stopped and turned to look.  
  
Nia jumped up and ran over to Sesshomaru, yelling, "WHO IS THAT?"  
  
Larka changed into her regular form and sat down on the floor in confusion.  
  
Rin then came skipping in, seeing Larka on the floor, she ran over and started to pet her tail.  
  
She had no idea how to react, so Larka curled her tail around her and hid behind it.  
  
"Rin, Nia, come." Sesshomaru ordered and walked out of the room. He was followed by a skipping Rin and a confused Nia.  
  
Koga was left standing there, across from him was a scared and confused Larka, hiding behind her tail.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru took Nia and Rin outside, then told them about Larka.  
  
***  
  
"Who is that??" Larka thought, as she watched Koga from behind her tail.  
  
Koga watched Larka intently, "She's so cute with her tail like that." Koga was almost scaring himself, he never had thoughts like this! What was going on?!  
  
Larka decided it would be safest to let him approach her, she was still really jumpy from her encounter with Nia and Rin.  
  
Koga walked over to her slowly, not wanting to scare her again. When he was about three feet away from her, he stopped and sat down.  
  
"S-sorry for spying on you......." Koga said as he looked away blushing awkwardly.  
  
He looked up expecting to see a mad faced Larka, but all he saw was a pair of aqua blue eyes looking out from behind a bushy dark blue tail.  
  
"What happened to the fierce, fiery eyed Larak that had set his tail on fire?" he wondered.  
  
He looked at the ground, waiting for her to say something.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Koga was getting frustrated. Why wasn't she talking?  
  
He looked up again, and saw why. She was sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest, her tail curled around her feet. Her head was resting on her knees and her arms were wrapped around her, as if she was trying to protect herself from something. Koga looked to her face and saw something that made a cross between love and sadness stir in him. Her face was wet with tears and more were streaming down from her half closed eyes.  
  
Koga didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there. "Do something!!!" his mind screamed.  
  
Koga wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was ok, but he was afraid. Exactly what he was afraid of, he wasn't sure. So he did what he thought he could do. He talked. He talked about everything. About his friends, his life, the castle. Then he hit a sore spot of his own, he was going to change the subject, but he thought maybe it would be better to finally talk about it. He started telling her the story of his first girlfriend and what happened to her.  
  
Larka listened intently, but she remained hidden behind her tail, too afraid to show herself. When he started talking about his girlfriend, her heart opened up a bit and she felt really sad for him.  
  
Koga dropped off into silence, sadness wrapping around his heart. He completely forgot about Larka, his mind numb from the pain of remembrance.  
  
Larka didn't know what to do? To talk to him or comfort him or what. Finally she got up and walked softly.  
  
Once in the hall, she ran full speed to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she fell to the floor and burst out into heart breaking sobs. Why should she care if he was hurt? He's just a stupid wolf who spied on her!  
  
With that thought, she leapt up and ran onto the balcony. Then she jumped off the railing and sped off into the night. She had to get away from it all, at least for a while.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: O_O a cliffy of sorts...dun dun dun. Ah well we shall see what happens next time! 


	3. Naraku pays a visit

Punkwolfdemon: Time for chapter three, I wonder what's going to happen.  
  
Nia: You know what's going to happen! You're the damn writer!!  
  
Both: *eye twitchy*  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Riiiiiight, ok what ever, lets just get on with it!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Naraku pays a visit  
  
Koga looked up, suddenly sensing a change in the air, he noticed that Larka was also gone.  
  
He raced to Larka's room, finding the door closed he started to open it, but stopped. He smelled salt water, tears. Why was she crying? He slowly opened the door, expecting to find Larka there. No one was in the room, and the balcony doors were flung wide open.  
  
Koga walked out onto the balcony, sniffing the air for Larka's scent.  
  
He let out a gasp and raced off to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He could smell Larka's scent, but there was a different smell there also. A familiar one, Naraku.  
  
***  
  
Larka ran through the dark forest, blinded by tears and rage. She had no idea that someone was watching, waiting.  
  
Larka came to the waterfall where Kagome and Shippo had found her. Exhaustion hit her suddenly and she collapsed by the pool of water. To tired to move, to sad to care.  
  
The demon smirked, she was too weak to sense him. This made the task so much easier. He jumped down from his near by perch, gliding towards Larka, like a hunter towards its prey.  
  
***  
  
Koga found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru discussing something in the den. They both looked up when he burst in, his face showing something was desperately wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, the worry in his voice well hidden.  
  
"It's, it's Naraku!" Koga started to pace the room. "And Larka is out there, unaware that he is so close at hand!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and strode out of the room. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Koga. "Don't worry we'll find her." He said putting a strong hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the door, "I'll get Kagome and the others, you start the search. Like Sesshomaru said, we cannot let Naraku get her. Whether she knows it or not, she had enough power to even kill Naraku. That's why he wants her." He left to get everyone.  
  
Koga pondered what Inuyasha had said, then raced out of the room, towards Larka's. He would start the search there. Maybe he could find a clue to as to where she had gone.  
  
***  
  
Larka sensed someone coming towards her. 'It's a demon!!!' Her mind screamed, but she was too weak to acknowledge it. She drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Naraku stopped several feet away from her, a look of victory hidden by his baboon cloak. Now all he had to do was get her back to his lair and she would be his.  
  
He bent down to pick Larka up. But when he touched her blue flame leapt up, burning him slightly. "What? What is this?" He put his hand near her again, earning the same effect.  
  
"Even though she is unconscious her magic protects her. She is even stronger then I ever imagined."  
  
"Not so fast. NARAKU!"  
  
Naraku turned around, "Ah yes, I wondered when you'd get here."  
  
Koga gasped, but kept his guard up. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh I just had the feeling that you've become quite attached to her."  
  
"What? But how? How do you know about......" Koga stared at him, disbelief on his face.  
  
There was a loud rustle in the near by brush.  
  
Koga and Naraku both turned to see Inuyasha and the others standing there, weapons ready.  
  
Naraku let out a small laugh, "Well my dear Larka, our little chat will have to wait until another time I'm afraid."  
  
With that, Naraku leapt up and started to hop away, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.  
  
"I imagine this was no social visit."  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out my friend." Naraku laughed menacingly as his voice faded out, his presence slowly disappearing.  
  
"I have a feeling that Naraku will attempt to have a few more 'visits' with our friend Larka before this is all over." Sesshomaru surveyed the group.  
  
"Bring Larka to the castle, I hate to do this but, for now she can not go out alone."  
  
The others began to protest, but when they saw Sesshomaru's face, they thought better of it.  
  
Koga walked over, bent down, and picked Larka up bridle style. Everyone headed back to the castle. Inuyasha brought up the rear, he agreed with his brother, Naraku would defiantly be back.  
  
Sesshomaru stayed behind, he wanted some time to think. He also had to talk to Koga about what he had witnessed.  
  
After taking a final look around the area, he headed back himself. His mind deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
Nia had remained behind to watch after Rin and the castle. When she saw the others and Koga carrying Larka she and Rin hurried over to find out what had happened.  
  
Larka was taken up to her room to sleep and then everyone went downstairs to hear the story.  
  
Afterwards Nia noticed for the first time that Sesshomaru was not present. She excused herself and went off to find him.  
  
***  
  
Nia wandered through the castle, looking for Sesshomaru. After searching all over she was about to give up when she sensed his presence near by. Racing up the stairs to the roof of the castle, she found him staring out across the land, deep in thought.  
  
Nia walked over tentatively, she wasn't sure what kind of mood he was in and she didn't want to really find out.  
  
She came to stand beside, looking at his face subtly.  
  
"Nia."  
  
Nia looked up in surprise, "Yes, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What do you of our friend Larka?"  
  
She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't really know Larka enough to judge her. "Well I'm not sure, I don't really know enough about her yet."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"But, I'd like to get to know her better."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded a second time, than sat down and leaned back against the stone wall, his mind lost in thought again.  
  
Nia loved him dearly but when he was thinking like this she didn't know what to do. So he sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. She started to drift of to sleep when she felt something grip her hand. She opened her eyes to find her hand in his and his eyes on hers.  
  
Nia let out a content sigh and went back to leaning on his shoulder, falling into a comfortable sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at this woman who he loved so much and sighed. He would never let anything happened to her.  
  
***  
  
Naraku watched all of this through Kana's mirror. "So he does care for her more then I thought." He laughed, an evil plot forming in his mind. "Perhaps through these women," he said pointing at Larka, Kagome, Nia and Sango in the mirror. "I can break the trusted alliance and turn them against each other." He let out another laugh. "Yes, yes that would work quite well. But first, I must go find a long lost 'friend'" He said, watching a figure walk through the forest in the mirror.  
  
***  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah because I'm feel like being nice I'll tell you what chapter four is called......... Hehe  
  
It's called..... "A familiar face, painful memories, a cold smile"  
  
It's about...............hehe can't tell you because I'm evil like that! Muwhahahha! 


	4. A familiar face, painful memories, a col...

Punkwolfdemon: Whoop! Chapter four already, I'm on a role. Well sorta. Well anyways on with it!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: A familiar face, painful memories, a cold smile  
  
Naraku literally hopped through the woods in his baboon cloak. He had to find "her".  
  
He had killed "her" years ago, but Urasue had brought her back to life. Back then he could have cared less. But now, he was quite thankful that she had.  
  
Unfortunately Urasue had been killed, but no matter, she had brought "her" back. That's all that counted.  
  
Now all he had to was find "her" and give her some jewel shards and his plan would be set into motion.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Naraku turned around in surprise, but all emotion was hidden by his baboon cloak.  
  
"Ah, I see you have found me instead of the other way around." Smiling he approached the figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Yes, I had heard you were looking for me. What is it exactly that you want?" The figure stepped forward, her pale face gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"I think I have news that may interest you."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Oh really, about what exactly?"  
  
"It's about..." Naraku smirked as he said the name, "Koga."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, "Koga." She breathed.  
  
"Come with me and I shall tell you more."  
  
She nodded and they set off towards Naraku's lair.  
  
***  
  
Koga was worried about Larka, but he thought it wise to take a look around the castle before checking in on her.  
  
***  
  
Shippo had not seen Larka since they had met in the dining hall and he was eager to see her again. Ignoring Kagome's orders, he ran down through the castle towards Larka's room. He found her door wide open. "Huh that's odd, she doesn't seem the type to leave her door open, unless she's in trouble!"  
  
Shippo ran into her room, panicking. "Larka! Larka! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes Shippo I'm fine."  
  
Shippo looked around for her and noticed the balcony doors open. He went outside and found Larka staring at the moon.  
  
"Larka?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo?"  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
Larka let out a sigh and turned to face the kitsune. "No it's...it's just painful memories. I just miss my parents and........" Larka turned away and stared out into the darkness.  
  
"And who?" asked Shippo, his voice filled with worry and curiosity.  
  
"N-No one." Larka's voice stumbled over the words. 'She shouldn't be thinking of him, he's gone and he's not coming back. It doesn't matter anymore, besides I have a new life here.'  
  
They both lapsed into silence. Each deeply lost in their own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're saying that he, he found someone new? He loves someone else?!"  
  
Naraku nodded, this was good, she is getting angry just like he had hoped. Now all he has to do is introduce his plan to her, and victory would come easily.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sango walked through the garden, guided by the moonlight.  
  
"Sango, do you think that Larka is trustworthy?"  
  
"Yes I think so, but why do you ask Kagome?"  
  
"Well she asked me that earlier today? She said that no one had trusted her before because she was a half-breed."  
  
Sango's eyes grew wide, "Wow that's a lot like Inuyasha's case, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."  
  
The continued to walk through the garden, speaking briefly about the day's events.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was talking with Miroku when Sesshomaru and Nia walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, there are things we need to discuss."  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the room towards his study, Nia started tofollow.  
  
"No, Nia. I want you to go check on Larka and then find Koga and bring him to me. I will be in the study discussing things with Miroku and Inuyasha."  
  
Nia nodded and headed to Larka's room.  
  
***  
  
Koga decided that Naraku was no where near and headed back to the castle. "That bastard better not lay a hand on my Larka." Koga growled to the forest around him.  
  
Reaching the castle he was greeted by Jaken. "Good evening Lord Koga."  
  
Koga brushed past him, muttering something about Naraku.  
  
He headed towards Larka's room, his pace unusually slow. He walked into her room without even noticing it.  
  
"Oh hi Koga."  
  
Koga looked up surprised to find Nia, Shippo, and Larka sitting on the bed, talking.  
  
"Oh, hi Nia, Shippo, Larka."  
  
"Larka how are you feeling" Koga asked as he approached the group.  
  
"Eh, I'm ok, just really tired."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"Oh yeah Koga. Sesshomaru wants to see you." Nia stood up and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"He's in the study talking to Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
Koga looked at Larka a bit longingly, but followed Nia out the door and down to the study.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think Koga has something for Larka." Sango let out a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, don'tcha think?"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked back towards the castle, still giggling about Koga and Larka.  
  
***  
  
"What is it Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What exactly did you witness when you found Naraku and Larka."  
  
"Eh, well....."  
  
Koga told them all he had seen and then headed back to Larka's room.  
  
***  
  
"Larka? Larka are you in here?" 'Well that was a stupid question.' Koga told himself. Of course she was in her room, he could smell her. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He called her name again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Larka whispered. 'I don't know why, but I'm sort of drawn to him. Larka had been standing in the center of the room, but when she saw Koga she let out a sigh and plopped down on the rug. A defeated look on her face.  
  
Koga stood there, confused and worried. "Larka, what's wrong?"  
  
Larka looked up at him then held her face in her hands. "J-Just everything!" She burst into tears, her body shaking from her sobs.  
  
Koga's eye twitched and he went over to Larka. "Larka it's ok. I'm here for you." Koga said comfortingly, putting on arm around her. He pulled her into a hug, hoping she wouldn't turn away.  
  
She didn't. Larka was just so fed up with it, and he seemed nice. 'Maybe just maybe he can heal the pain.' Larka let out and sigh and leaned into his arms, forgetting everything else, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
At mornings first light Naraku and "her" set off. They were headed towards Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's castle. They were ready.  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru looked up, the air had grown thick. Something was coming.  
  
Kagome burst into the room yelling, "There's a bunch of Shikon shards heading this way. FAST!"  
  
Inuyasha ran in yelling that he sensed something.  
  
"Alert the others. Quickly!" Sesshomaru strode out of the room in search of Nia. They would need her Miko powers, as well as Kagome's.  
  
*  
  
When they reached the castle they found everyone there, ready and waiting.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to speak but was cut off by a loud gasp from Koga.  
  
"You! You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
Everyone turned to see who he was talking about.  
  
There was a beautiful she-wolf demon, dressed in an outfit much like Larka's except it was completely yellow, she had honey brown hair and was holding a large scythe.  
  
She let out a cold laugh, "Yes my dear, I have returned to claim you at last."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? YOU left me! Not the other way around!"  
  
She laughed again, and turned towards Larka. "And you! You will not stand in my way. Koga is mine!"  
  
Larka looked at her in confusion. But held her black battle axe ready, blue flame surrounding her.  
  
Larka rose from the ground in anger, her blue flame growing brighter by the second.  
  
"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you will touch none of my friends." Larka's eys narrowed, "And that includes Koga!"  
  
"Hahaha, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I am Neara! Koga was my lover before I was killed and I have come back claim him."  
  
"WHAT!? Now wait just a minute! You left me for somebody 'better' and then you were killed before I could try to win you back. But guess what! I don't want you back now!"  
  
"I know my dear, it's because of that wretched thing." She pointed at Larka. "But no matter she can be easily destroyed. Then nothing will stand in between you and me."  
  
Through all of this everyone else had just been staring, Naraku himself had been watching a satisfied smirk on his face. 'Yes, everything is going according to plan.'  
  
Larka stepped forward to challenge Neara. 'I'm not sure how I feel about him, but I refused to let some cold, dead bitch have him."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: O_O fun a cliffy! BAWHAHAHAHAHA! Now I must go write 5th chapter. Bye-bye ^_~ 


	5. Larka's true powers unleashed

Punkwolfdemon: This is going to be an exciting chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Larka's true powers unleashed  
  
Larka stood there facing Neara, her blue flame flaring and her battle axe ready.  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt about Koga yet, but she sure as hell wasn't gonna let this bitch get him.  
  
"So," Larka said through clenched teeth, "Koga said that you were dead. Exactly how was this 'wonderful' meeting made possible?"  
  
"Oh you see it's really quite simple, the demon Urasue brought me back to life a few years ago. Her purposes still unknown to this day. But, Ha! Why should I care? All that matters is that I'm back and Koga is mine."  
  
"I think not." Larka's blue flame glowed even brighter, her anger menacingly strong.  
  
"Is that so!" Neara lunged towards Larka and the battle began.  
  
Larka blocked and hit, dodging Neara's scythe. Neara did the same, watching the sharp double blade of Larka's axe.  
  
Mean while, Nia, Sesshomaru, and the others sprang forward to help, but all fell back. Naraku's laugh rang through out the clearing. They were surrounded by a purple shield of some kind.  
  
"What kind of trickery is this?!" Miroku yelled, shaking his fist at Naraku.  
  
"Now, now I can't have you, interfering with them. They will fight to the death and victory will be mine at last." Naraku let out an evil laugh, 'Soon it will be all over.' he thought.  
  
Koga watched, unable to do anything because of the force field. 'She cares for me? Maybe not as a lover, but as a friend at least?' Koga kept pondering, but looked up when he heard a loud yell.  
  
Neara's scythe got caught on Larka's bracelet when she had swung her axe at her. 'Funny.' Koga thought I never noticed that before.  
  
Neara smiled and began to rip the bracelet with her scythe.  
  
"NO! YOU FOOL! Don't break it!" Naraku screamed, terror in his voice.  
  
Everyone but the two fighting women turned to stare at him. Naraku had never shown fear before, so that bracelet must have been of great importance.  
  
Neara ignored him and tore the bracelet in half. Nothing happened for a split second, but then a great pulse when through the air as the bracelet fell to the ground, the beads and charm scattering across the ground.  
  
All eyes turned to the two fighting. Nothing seemed to be happening until Neara let out a scream. Fear in her eyes.  
  
Larka's blue flame shot up around her growing so intensely bright, it blinded anyone who looked at it.  
  
The air rang with Larka's cries, her face distorted in pain. Sweat was running down her face and into her eyes, blinding her. Her senses were magnified 100x she heard every little noise made, saw every movement no matter how slight, her nose was overpowered by all the scents, and she felt pain, just so much pain she could hardly bare it.  
  
Neara saw that Larka was in too much pain to attack or defend. But instead of attacking, she made her way over to Koga, a sneer plastered on her, pale face, her eyes burning.  
  
Koga come with me, come to hell. Be with me forever more!" Her sneer turned into a smirk as she saw him give a shudder.  
  
Koga stiffened and stood up, his only protection from her was the purple force field. "NO! I refuse to go with you! You left me when I still loved me and you payed the price. I don't see why I have to pay too. Besides Kikyo tried that with Inuyasha and he is still here. So what makes you think it will work for you! Plus, my heart belongs to another." He stated, stealing a glance at Larka.  
  
Neara's eyes filled with hate, "If you won't come willingly, I will make you come!" She brought her scythe over her head, about to kill Koga.  
  
Larka had been watching all of this, in too much pain to move. But when she saw Neara's scythe about to strike Koga her anger boiled over and she lost it.  
  
"NO!" Larka shot her blue flame at Neara. She was hit and flew back several hundred feet away. Before Larka could move, Neara got up and tried to towards Koga, determined on taking his life.  
  
Larka's blue flame shot out again, this time in-circling Neara and pulling her towards Larka. All of Neara's cries were covered by Larka's. Her pain was so intense she couldn't see, feel, taste, or hear anything but pain. Her body jolted with it, a roaring in her ears that intensified the pain.  
  
Naraku had started to retreat, but like everyone else, he stopped to watch. Anyone who was near couldn't help but become captivated by the scene before them.  
  
Larka let out a final cry, the flame growing so intense it completely hid her and Neara. All noise ceased and the flame started to thin. Everyone was released from the spell.  
  
Sesshomaru and Nia were side by side trying to break through the force field, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango. Shippo and Rin were hiding inside the castle. Locked in a room safely. Sesshomaru had ordered it and Jaken was to be their playmate/guard.  
  
The flame finally disappeared altogether and Larka was laying on the ground, her body and clothes smoking slightly.  
  
The force field disappeared and everyone fell forward. Nia landed on top of Sesshomaru and started blushing. This also happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. As well as to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Nia got up saying "Gomen" quite a few times, but lost all her words when Sesshomaru took her in his arms, holding her close. Inuyasha picked up a blushing Kagome and set her down on her feet. Kagome started hugging Inuyasha tightly, who turned red, but did hug her back. Sango opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Miroku, who ironically enough, was on top of her. She slapped him and called him a "hentai".  
  
While all of this was going on Koga ran over to Larka to see if she was injured. When he reached her side he saw several things that worried him. She had a huge gash across her ribs, her left arm was ripped open and she was breathing shallowly. He also noticed that her bracelet was back on her arm fully intact. He looked around for Neara, but there wasn't a trace left. He turned back to Larka and realized she was holding Neara's scythe.  
  
About that time the others walked over to see if Larka was ok. Kagome went to grab her backpack with her medical supplies in it. Koga picked Larka up as gently as he could and started carrying her towards the castle. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed. Nia started to as well, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait Nia, come with me, please." Nia was shocked to her the pleading in his voice and the warmness in his eyes. 'He never acts like this. She thought, 'I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
Sesshomaru swept her up into his arms and started to run through the forest at neck-breaking speed. Nia was a bit panicked at how fast he was going and clung onto his Kimono tightly and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Sesshomaru was taking her to one of his favorite spots in the mountains. He looked down at for her a second and saw her looking up at him. He could hardly take it, her eyes always took his breath away. 'She is the one,' He thought, 'This is the woman I love.'  
  
He sped onward, holding her close and enjoying every minute of it. Nia always got lost in his eyes. She loved this man so much, but did he love her in return? It seemed like it, but she could never tell. His face was almost always emotionless. A sigh escaped Nia as sleep over took her. Sesshomaru looked down and his eyes glowed, he loved her more then he could ever express in words.  
  
***  
  
Koga took Larka up to her room, followed by Kagome and Sango. He left them to treat her while he went and spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
He found Inuyasha on the castle roof. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a feeling Naraku still has another trick up his sleeve."  
  
"Yeah I agree, something is still up, he retreated way to easyly."  
  
"You thought so too?"  
  
"Feh, I don't like it. He is defiantly up to something. But the big question is, what?"  
  
Inuyasha and Koga headed back down to find Miroku and check on Larka.  
  
That monk had been quiet for way to long, he was up to something himself  
  
*********************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Bawhahahhahah! Cliffy! But hey give me credit, it took me forever to get this chapter out so Feh! Lol 0.0.0.0.0 


	6. Emotions

Chapter Six: Emotions  
  
********************************************  
  
A few weeks later everyone was still recovering from the battle and Naraku was extremely quiet.  
  
*** Koga knocked on Larka's door quietly, a moment of silence was followed by a muffled, "Come in."  
  
Koga pushed open the door and walked into the room, scanning it for Larka.  
  
"Larka? Where are you?"  
  
A soft "Here." came from Larka's bathroom. Koga went over and stood in the doorway. Larka was sitting on the bathroom window ceil with the window wide open. There was a breeze which made her hair waft around her head. She was a wearing a light blue silken skirt and a dark blue, sleeveless, low neckline top.  
  
Koga walked in and came to stand beside her, his gaze intent on something outside. Larka scooted over to make room for him. Koga sat down with a sigh and leaned against the side of the window closing his eyes and taking in Larka's scent.  
  
'Well she may not love me but she's still my friend. I guess I should be content with that.'  
  
'I wonder if he feels the way I do?' Larka looked at the wolf demon sitting beside her and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when "they" started up again. The visions she had been having ever since her encounter with Naraku. She hadn't told anyone, but they had been getting worse and more vivid. She was going to have to tell someone.  
  
This time the visions were about someone dieing. Someone she knew, but she couldn't think of the name. Larka watched in horror as the person was slayed by Naraku and how he brought them back to life with a jewel shard and controlled them.  
  
The next scene she was fighting this person but she couldn't do it because she cared for them. Her conscience interrupted her and said, "Just like Sango and her brother Kohaku." Larka realized the person was a man and when she saw his face she started crying. She desperately wanted to know who he was and why he was so important to her.  
  
Koga looked over and saw tears streaming down Larka's pale face and that she was trembling. Without thinking he gently shook her awake and then held her in his arms.  
  
Instead of pushing him away she clung onto his shirt and tried to stifle her tears. Koga's eyes widen, 'She's ok with the fact that I'm hugging her!'  
  
Larka was to upset to really notice, but she was happy that she was in Koga's arms.  
  
"Larka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Larka looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes started streaming with tears again while she sat there with her mouth open trying to say something.  
  
Koga saw how she tried to speak but couldn't so he reacted on impulse and lightly kissed her on the mouth.  
  
She closed her mouth and sat there staring at him, quite dumbfounded.  
  
Koga hugged her tighter, hoping that it would make the tears stop.  
  
The tears slowly turned into even breathing as Larka drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru was walking through the forest towards one of his favorite thinking spots. He hated leaving Nia like that, but he had to have time to think. With a sigh he continued onward.  
  
After several minutes he arrived at a beautiful, hidden waterfall. He leapt up onto one of the half hidden ledges and sat down to think.  
  
About half an hour later he heard Nia calling his name, she was looking for him. Nia walked into the clearing, which held Sesshomaru's scent strongly, but she couldn't see him. She had been searching for hours and was getting tired and frustrated.  
  
Nia plopped down on the ground and sat there, her face in her hands. She was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
'I hate it when he wonders off like this and leaves me. I know he needs his space but doesn't he know how it makes me feel!?'  
  
Finally the tears came. They traveled down her face, making wet lines on her pale cheeks and landing soundlessly on the soft, green grass.  
  
Sesshomaru had watched all of this from his ledge. He was unaware that she was crying until the scent of tears reached his nose.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt down from the ledge and landed beside Nia who was now blinded by tears of anger and sadness. Sesshomaru in-circled Nia in a protective hug and pulled her into his lap.  
  
She looked up with surprise in her eyes. "Sesshomaru!" Nia threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I'm so happy I found you! I was so worried!"  
  
Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. "You were worried? Worried about me?"  
  
"Yes, YOU! Baka!" More tears started streaming down Nia's face, making Sesshomaru feel guilty for leaving her like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need my time to think." He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent.  
  
"I-I know, I was just worried that something might happen to you."  
  
Nia looked up into his eyes, her face glistening from tears. The look she gave him made his heart melt. It was a look of love and devotion.  
  
A look he had always secretly longed for.  
  
She looked away trying to hide that fact that she was still crying, but he knew.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him.  
  
"Nia, please don't be sad. No matter what I promise that I will always, always love you."  
  
Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the mouth expecting her to pull back but she didn't. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Nia enjoyed the thrill of that moment. This was indeed the man she loved and always would.  
  
She kissed him back. Then after what seemed like an eternity they both came up for air.  
  
Nia snuggled down into his lap and he circled her in his kimono sleeves and they fell asleep in the clearing, the rest of the world temporarily forgotten.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sango stormed down the castle hall in a fit of rage.  
  
She was finally going to admit that she loved the monk when he had to grope her.  
  
'I hate it when he does that! If he would just listen maybe we'd get along better!'  
  
Sango went to her room without really thinking about it. Running in, she flopped down on her bed and started beating the shit out of the pillow next to her.  
  
"Why! Why! WHY!" She screamed into the pulverized pillow, her tears streaming down her face and landing on the wrinkled bed sheets.  
  
She finally calmed down and laid her head on the pillow, deep in thought.  
  
Her thoughts turned into dreams as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Miroku walked slowly down the hall towards Sango's room, he wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. 'I think she was going to tell me something really important.'  
  
Arriving at her door, he knocked gently, but was answered with silence. Miroku pushed open the door quietly. "Sango?" He looked about the room questioningly until he saw a familiar sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
Sango awoke from her dream but didn't move, she wasn't sure she wanted Miroku to know that she was awake. 'It sounds like he's going to...apologize?!'  
  
Sango argued with herself silently. 'No that lech wouldn't apologize unless I was going to bear his child.' 'But then again, he has changed.' She remembered the latest grope. 'Some.'  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Sango I know your asleep but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for-for groping you." He cleared his throat again, "And that I, I-I love you..."  
  
Sango's eyes were the size of saucers. "Really? Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked like he wanted to die, but he choked out a "Hai."  
  
Sango turned over and sat up, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"That-that's what I was going to-to tell you..."  
  
Now Miroku's eyes were as big as saucers. "Really...?"  
  
Sango nodded and looked away, turning a deep red.  
  
"Sango, will-will you bear my child?"  
  
Instead of slapping him Sango looked him in the face and said, "One day."  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up and he swept Sango up in a hug.  
  
He swirled around in a circle with Sango in his arms, then set her down on her feet and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sango, you have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango deeply, she was so happy she didn't even notice him groping her. At first.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Miroku! You stupid hentai! I swear if I didn't love you, you'd be dead by now!"  
  
Miroku turned red and started to turn away when Sango grabbed his collar and pulled him back, kissing him passionately.  
  
****  
  
Kagome was wandering through the castle garden looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Where'd you go?"  
  
Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree, well hidden because of its think branches.  
  
Kagome started getting worried and her call for him became more urgent, pleading even.  
  
"What is it wench?" Inuyasha leapt down from the tree, landing next to Kagome.  
  
"You- you were there the whole time?"  
  
"Ya, what's it to ya?"  
  
Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
"You mean that I was worried for nothing!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something sarcastic. Instead he asked, "You were worried? About me?" Inuyasha's eye brow was raised and he was looking at her questioningly, trying not to show his other emotions.  
  
"YES YOU BAKA!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome started to say. "S-."  
  
But was cut off when Inuyasha said, "Why would you be worried about me? It's not like you care."  
  
Kagome turned red from anger. "Of course I care BAKA! I care because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome then turned a deep red from embarrassment while Inuyasha stood there in shock.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was now redder than ever and took her into his arms.  
  
"Kagome. I-I love you too..." Kagome gasped and started to fall over in shock but was caught by Inuyasha.  
  
"W-Wait! How do I know that I'm not just a replacement for Kikyo!?!"  
  
"No, no." Inuyasha shook his head. "No it's not like that, I want you, because of you not because you look like her. You two are totally different people, besides Kikyo is dead and its you that I love, you, not her."  
  
Kagome nodded and leaned against his chest, still in shock. Kagome started crying, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome looked up and was about to answer that she didn't know but was cut off when Inuyasha's lips met hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with surprise, but she kissed him back. Right then nothing existed but her Inuyasha.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Ya, ya I know real corny, but there's a reason! *evil grin* baawhahahahhahahahah but that's a secret that you may have to wait to find out! And I know that Jolee hates me because something happens to Sesshomaru........hehe........but I'm not telling what! Woot! I love being evil! It's the highlight of my day!! Woot!!! Lol! 


	7. Nightmares become reality

Chapter Seven: Nightmares become reality  
  
Punkwolfdemon: The new evil character in this chapter is mine! So no stealing! Miney mine! *eye twitch*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the clearing, he had been following Naraku's scent for a while now and he was getting closer. He stopped in the middle of the clearing, his eyes narrowed and his voice was cool but had a steely edge to it.  
  
"Naraku I know you are here, show yourself."  
  
Sesshomaru was answered by silence, then he felt a searing pain through his back and stomach. He looked down to see a clawed hand go through him then pulled back, making the wound larger.  
  
"Ku, ku, ku, you should have stayed at the castle you fool."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with pain, he turned to strike Naraku, but was countered with something.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Naraku in shock. Naraku held Tokijin in his grasp, it was glowing a dark purple and Naraku was grinning evilly.  
  
"Didn't expect that one did you, Lord Sessahomaru."  
  
Naraku brought Tokijin down, slicing Sesshomaru across the chest, cutting his heart in open.  
  
'How-how did this happen? He was just too fast for me this time...' Those were Sesshomaru's last thoughts as he fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.  
  
**********  
  
Nia woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.  
  
"Sesshomaru!? Sesshomaru?! SESSHOMARU!?"  
  
Nia ran through the castle frantically calling his name.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!"  
  
Koga appeared, "Nia what's wrong?! What's happened!?"  
  
"Where's Sesshomaru! Where is he!?!!!"  
  
"He went out to think for a while since you were sleeping, he said he would be back shortly."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Koga looked at her worriedly. "Nia what happened?"  
  
Nia pushed past him, running for the front door of the castle. She had to find Sesshomaru.  
  
Koga raced after her yelling for everyone to wake up because something was wrong.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all appeared ready. Jaken, Rin, and Shippo also came but Miroku told them to stay here. The nodded and headed back to their rooms, confused and worried.  
  
Koga turned to look back at the group and noticed that Larka wasn't there. "Hey! Where's Larka?!"  
  
The others shook their heads, they didn't know.  
  
"Go on! Follow Nia, I'll find Larka then meet up with you." The others nodded and went off in pursuit of Nia who had now disappeared into the forest.  
  
*  
  
Koga raced back to the castle intent on finding Larka, but stopped dead in his tracks when a scream pierced the night. Koga's eyes widened, "That sounded like Larka!"  
  
He quickened his pace, making it back to the castle in record time. He headed up to Larka's room, and ran past Rin, Jaken, and Shippo who all had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Koga reached Larka's room and the moment he stepped inside he smelled blood, and lots of it.  
  
***  
  
Back at Naraku's lair he watched all of this through Kanna's mirror, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Excellent, everything is working just how I planned it. Higosia! Come here!"  
  
"Yes master." A beautiful demon wearing a white Kimono with black strips walked in, her black hair was tied in a bun with a few lose strands flowing around her.  
  
"Higosia I need you to send the dream of what happened to Larka, then show how she looks now."  
  
"Of course master." Higosia took out a clear, flat piece of glass and touched it gently in the middle with her finger. There was swirling mist inside the glass, which cleared to show an image before her. Higosia chanted several words, then touched the glass again.  
  
"Master it is done."  
  
"Excellent, leave me now."  
  
"Yes master." Higosia bowed and backed away into the darkness.  
  
Naraku smirked, 'Yes this will work for sure.'  
  
***  
  
Koga looked about the room but all of the sudden his eyes clouded over and he saw a scene before him.  
  
DREAM/VISION  
  
Larka was walking into her room when an arrow flew out of no where, hitting her in fighting arm. She let out a cry, and fell the ground. The arrow was a poisoned one.  
  
Koga watched in horror as her wound oozed green liquid and burned the floor around her, charring it black Larka lost all consciousness and as soon as she did a figure dressed in white appeared.  
  
As it got closer Koga realized it was a demon he had never seen before. 'It must be one of Naraku's new minion.' He thought.  
  
He realized she was holding a bow with a dozen or so more poison-ness arrows in a quiver on her back. She smiled and knelt down beside Larka.  
  
She removed the arrow and place something glowing a slight pinkish color into the wound. The demon waved her hand over Larka's arm once and when she moved it away the wound was completely sealed.  
  
The demon turned and started to walk away but right before she disappeared she turned and said. "Good luck Larka. You'll need it."  
  
She smiled evilly and disappeared into the black night.  
  
END DREAM/VISION  
  
Koga shook his head to clear his thoughts, then gasped.  
  
'That was a shard of the shikon jewel!' He scanned the room and saw Larka curled up in a corner, trembling violently.  
  
He ran toward her yelling. "Larka! Larka! Are you ok!?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Koga stopped in her tracks and looked her questioningly.  
  
"Koga get away me! Hurry! Get away! He can control me now! And he will use me to kill you all!!!"  
  
Koga looked at her in shock, he argued with her, "No! I won't leave you to be controlled by him! I can't do it!"  
  
"Koga! Listen! You must go! Get the others away from here! Warn them! You must leave! I am the most powerful demon and he knows that! And he knows how to unleash it now! You must get out!!!!!"  
  
Larka's face was streaming with tears and her voice was filled with pleading.  
  
Koga gave in and nodded, he ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Try to fight it Larka!"  
  
Koga ran out of the room to get Shippo, Jaken, and Rin.  
  
Koga grabbed all three of them and ran while Jaken cursed at him.  
  
"Put me down this instant! I am the servant of Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Jaken shut up. Larka is being controlled by Naraku and we have to get out of here unless you want to die." He glared the toad, then continued running. He had to warn the others.  
  
Jaken shut up and remained silent.  
  
***  
  
Nia ran through the forest as fast as she could, completely oblivious to the worried calls of her friends.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
For a split second her eyes clouded over and she saw Sesshomaru lying some where in a clearing surrounded by a pool of his own blood.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!"  
  
Nia continued running until she stumbling into a clearing. She let out a cry at the scene before her.  
  
Sesshomaru lay a few feet away his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!!!"  
  
She ran over to him and flopped down beside him.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Please, please wake up!"  
  
She started shaking his cold corpse, which was now starting to stiffen.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!"  
  
For the first time she looked around at the clearing and saw the Tokijin several feet away, glowing a slight purple. It had been thrust into the ground.  
  
Nia's eyes narrowed to slits and turned red.  
  
"NARAKU!!!"  
  
***  
  
Larka sat in the corner, willing herself not to move no matter what he did to her.  
  
Larka felt a jolt go through her body and a voice started speaking in her head.  
  
"Larka, Larka, Larka. You think you can defy me. Beat me at my own game. Control your own will. I think not, your will and your power are mine now and there's nothing you can to do stop me."  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
Larka lunged for her sword, which was lying on the bed, even killing herself was better then being controlled by him.  
  
Larka was thrown back against the wall. "Now, now I can't have you go hurting yourself when I'm going to need you later."  
  
Larka growled but otherwise remained silent. She was just going to have to wait it out.  
  
***  
  
Nia grabbed the Tensaiga and stood over Sesshomaru. 'Maybe just maybe it will work.'  
  
Nia brought down the Tensaiga and slashed Sesshomaru across his chest.  
  
She held her breath. "Did it work?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I BET THAT'S THE BEST CLIFFY I'VE EVER DONE! WOOOOOOOOOOOT! GOD I'M HAVING FUN LOL! 


	8. Unexpected Savior

Chapter Eight: Unexpected savior  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Nia watched Sesshomaru hopefully. Nothing happened.  
  
Nia let go of the sword and dropped to her knees. Tears spilling over and running down her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please wake up please."  
  
Nia sat there, her face in her hands until the rest of the group got there.  
  
Kagome and Sango quickly ran to her side asking her what had happened. Nia told the story while Miroku and Inuyasha listened a few feet away.  
  
"And I tried to use the sword on him but it wouldn't work!" Nia's breath got shallower and sharper as she went into shock and passed out.  
  
Kagome looked up Inuyasha. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, he didn't know.  
  
A few minutes later Nia woke up and just stared at Sesshomaru, willing him to move.  
  
Suddenly she turned and point to Inuyasha. "You, you're his brother right?"  
  
"Ya so."  
  
Nia picked up the Tensaiga and handed it to him. "You try. Use the sword to bring him back! NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "But...  
  
She cut him off, "I said NOW!!!" Nia's eyes were turning into red slits again. Inuyasha decided to try so she wouldn't kill him.  
  
He walked over to Sesshomaru while everyone watched intently a few feet away.  
  
He stood staring at his brother for a few seconds, then raised the Tensaiga over his head and brought it down, slashing his brother's chest.  
  
For a few seconds everything was absolutely silent, then a bright light appeared, engulfing the two brothers.  
  
****  
  
As Koga ran from the castle, Larka's scream was heard again for a second time that night. Koga stopped at the edge of the woods looking back at the castle.  
  
"I hate to leave her but." He was cut off as a huge explosion came from the castle, lighting up the night.  
  
"I have to..." He took one last glance at the castle which was now starting to glow blue and headed off into the forest.  
  
****  
  
Larka let out a scream as an intense pain engulfed her body, making it almost impossible to breath.  
  
Naraku's voice rang inside her head painfully.  
  
"Now Larka you see I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just corporate."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
She screamed defiantly. She surrounded herself with her blue flame trying to cut off Naraku's control.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME!"  
  
Larka used so much power that she caused an explosion with her blue flame which temporarily cut off Naraku's control just like she wanted.  
  
Larka got up ran, she ran as fast as she could towards Naraku's castle.  
  
'If I can just kill him..."  
  
As she headed towards the castle, Naraku smiled bigger then ever, she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do.  
  
Unfortunatly it never occurred to her just rip the jewel shard out of her arm.  
  
****  
  
Finally the light faded away to reveal Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing side by side in perfect condition.  
  
Nia ran forward and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
"Sesshomaru! You're alive!!!"  
  
Kagome came up and hugged Inuyasha. "You did a good thing Inuyasha."  
  
He replied with a "feh."  
  
Then for the first time Nia noticed that Larka wasn't there, nor was Koga.  
  
"Hey? Where's Koga and Larka?"  
  
It was right then that Koga appeared, holding Jaken, Rin and Shippo.  
  
"Koga you baka! I told you not to bring them!" Inuyasha was about to yell more when Koga cut him off.  
  
He nodded to Sesshomaru. "Glad to see you're alright. But now we have a much bigger problem on our hands."  
  
I'm guessing it has something to do with Larka since she isn't here?"  
  
Koga nodded to Sesshomaru again. "Yes."  
  
Koga told them about how he went to find her and that when he got to her room he had that vision. When he got to the part about the strange demon Sesshomaru interrupted him.  
  
"So she is finally working for him."  
  
"Who is?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Her name is Higosia, she is a dream demon. She controls people's dreams and visions. She shows you what can or will happen or what has already happened. She is also a healer of some kind."  
  
The group let out a gasp, those demons were rare but deadly, especially if they worked for someone like Naraku.  
  
"Koga did you leave her at the castle?" Kagome looked worried when she asked.  
  
"Hai, she yelled at me and told me to. She was afraid that he'd start controlling her and force her to kill us."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened noticeably. "I think we just made a grave a mistake."  
  
The group looked at him questioningly.  
  
"In leaving her alone like that we can insure that she will try to go and stop him herself or try to kill herself so he can't control her."  
  
Koga's eyes started burning with rage. "No! She's stronger than that!"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "If our lives are in danger she'll do anything to save us. You must remember she lost her parents and she'd hate to lose more loved ones."  
  
"We've got to get back to the castle!"  
  
Koga ran ahead leaving the others to follow.  
  
Nia started to go but she heard Sesshomaru mutter something.  
  
"The fool, if my guess is right she is already at Naraku's castle. But whether or not she in control herself, I don't know."  
  
****  
  
'I'm almost there.' Naraku's castle came into view as Larka sped toward it.  
  
Naraku hadn't revealed to her yet that he had her under control again. He was letting her come to him.  
  
Larka slowed down as she came to the castle and walked into the courtyard. She scanned the shadows for any traces of him, but found none.  
  
"NARAKU! I know you're here! Show your self you coward!"  
  
Naraku laughed from some where in the shadows. "I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
Larka was cut off mid-sentence when another arrow came out of no where piercing her shoulder from behind.  
  
Larka's eyes glazed over as she fell forward. Her mind was still yelling at her, telling her that she couldn't give in.  
  
But Larka couldn't fight it any longer. She felt something enter her mind as she slipped into darkness.  
  
Naraku's laughter rang throughout the castle courtyard, which sent chills down anyone's spine who was in ear shot.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Sorry it's short! But hey I tried, I'm getting a serious case of writer's block! XDD! 0.0 but I'll keep trying! 


	9. Fighting for control

Chapter Nine: Fighting for control  
  
Punkwolfdemon: A heads up to the readers, but this chapter is really sad, at least in my opinion.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha raced after Koga who was heading towards the castle.  
  
"Koga stop!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru says that Larka is probably at Naraku's castle already."  
  
"Huh?" Koga stopped in his tracks. "But, but?"  
  
"You know how determined she is, especially since we are in danger. Koga! She's going to try and kill him!"  
  
Koga's eyes widen. "But that means..." Koga stopped mid-sentence and raced off towards Naraku's castle.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and went back to get the others.  
  
"He's already left for the castle." Inuyasha reported when he reached them.  
  
"Damn. We must hurry." Sesshomaru grabbed Nia, Rin and Jaken, then set off at a run. Inuyasha ran after him with Kagome on his back while Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed on Kirara.  
  
****  
  
Larka woke up and found herself chained to one of the courtyard walls. They were glowing a slight purple. Larka's eyes turned red with rage.  
  
"Shit, magical binding chains."  
  
"DAMN YOU NARAKU!"  
  
His reply was a simple, "Ku, ku, ku."  
  
Larka's eyes glistened with tears of rage.  
  
Larka pulled out the chains, they started to come out of the wall when all of the sudden they shocked her badly setting her whole body on fire.  
  
Larka let out an angry scream of pain and slumped to the ground. Smoke rose from her abused body.  
  
"Larka now don't make me hurt you. I don't want to because as you know if have big plans for you."  
  
Larka thrashed out angrily. "You liar! If you didn't need me you would have killed me when I was a child!"  
  
Naraku smirked from his hiding place. "Yes, you're probably right, but luckily for you I need you."  
  
"Depends on what you consider luck." Larka mumbled to herself.  
  
****  
  
Koga reached edge of the woods near the castle, he was about to charge the castle when Kagome called out to him and told him to wait for everyone.  
  
After everyone had gathered they all looked at the castle, which was deathly silent.  
  
"You don't think she's..?" Koga said to no one in particular.  
  
Sesshomaru answered. "No, at least not yet. She's too valuable to kill unless he has a good reason. Like he can't control her or something of that nature."  
  
Koga nodded and stood up. "Let's go."  
  
The others nodded and also stood with determine looks on their faces.  
  
Naraku knew they were already there and they that he knew so they walked right up to the castle and through the open doors into the courtyard.  
  
A moan came from one end and they all turned to see Larka chained to the wall with purple glowing chains.  
  
"Hmp, just like Naraku." Inuyasha commented.  
  
All the sudden two purple shields shot up around them, separating the guys from the girls.  
  
Naraku appeared from the shadows dressed in his baboon cloak except that his hood wasn't up.  
  
"So glad you could join us. Aren't we Larka?"  
  
Larka just growled deeply unwilling to answer him.  
  
"Aren't we Larka." He said more sternly. When she still didn't answer he snapped his fingers and chains' magic surrounded her again burning her more fiercely then before.  
  
Larka's body shook with rage and pain but she refused to answer him.  
  
Naraku let out cold laugh, "I see that I have yet to break you of your stubbornness. I think I'll do it now, especially since all your friends are here to watch."  
  
He looked at the others trapped in the shields and then he snapped his fingers again.  
  
Purple light shot up around Larka and then engulfed her. A few seconds later Larka appeared in the middle of the courtyard about 20 feet away from Naraku.  
  
The group watched Larka who had a look of deep concentration on her face.  
  
"Larka! Attack him!" Koga yelled at her.  
  
Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder. "Koga she can't."  
  
"What do you mean she can't!?"  
  
"It's taking all her power to stop him from controlling her."  
  
Koga became quiet with that information given and turned to watch Larka and Naraku.  
  
"Now Larka, it's time to bow down to me. I own you. I am your master and you will obey me."  
  
"Never." Larka whispered.  
  
Naraku smirked. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"Never." Larka said again, a bit louder.  
  
"What?" Naraku asked again, his smirk widening.  
  
"I said NEVER!" Larka screamed.  
  
"Ah yes that's what I thought you said."  
  
Naraku did a fake shrug. "Have it your way then!"  
  
Naraku quickly pulled out a purple magic whip from no where and lashed out at Larka.  
  
Larka dodged it several times, but her energy was failing fast.  
  
'I can't take much more of this.' She thought as she dodged his whip again.  
  
Finally Larka wasn't quick enough and the whip hit her full force.  
  
The group watched on in horror as Larka's whole body shook violently and rose in the air for several seconds.  
  
Larka's scream was unearthly, it was unlike no other. It was a scream of pure pain and suffering. A pain so great that no one should ever have to endure no matter what.  
  
Finally the spell released her and she fell to the ground. Larka lay there unmoving.  
  
"Yes that's right Larka bow down to your master!" Naraku's laughter rang through the courtyard, sending chills down everyone's back.  
  
Suddenly Larka moved, and without a sound she slowly got up, her head was tilted down slightly while her face was hidden by her bangs.  
  
"Naraku. I hate to see it come to this but you've given me no choice." Her voice was disturbingly calm.  
  
Larka gripped the bracelet on her arm, her face still hidden.  
  
"No, Larka. No what are you doing!" Naraku's voice was filled with panic.  
  
"You see Naraku, you made a grave mistake by putting that shard in my arm. Sure it enables you to control me, but it also makes me stronger. Much stronger then you will ever be."  
  
Larka looked up finally revealing her face. Her eyes were flashing multiple colors and her mouth was turned up in an icy grin, her fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Naraku backed away slowly, a look of horror on his face. "No, you-you can't do this! I'm your master!"  
  
"Naraku, it's over. After tonight you wont exist any more. You will never hurt my friends again. And do you know why?"  
  
Naraku shook his head no, he was too scared to speak.  
  
"Because I am going to kill you." Larka's voice was cold and sharp now.  
  
"No! No! I am invincible! No one can kill me!"  
  
Koga and everyone else were shocked by the change in Larka. She was a completely different person.  
  
"Higosia! Kanna! Kagura!" Naraku called for his minions who appeared.  
  
"Yes master?" They said in unison.  
  
Naraku pointed at Larka. "Kill her! Kill her now!"  
  
Kagura and Higosia smirked. "Sorry 'master' but you control us no more."  
  
Kagura started to walk away followed by Kanna and Higosia.  
  
"No wait! Where are you going!"  
  
"Some place better." With that said, the three left Naraku to fate.  
  
Naraku turned back to face Larka and what he made his blood run cold.  
  
Larka was standing there, ready to rip off her bracelet, an insane look in her eyes.  
  
Larka looked over to her friends and smiled.  
  
"Good bye, I will miss you all dearly."  
  
She turned back to Naraku and grinned at him.  
  
"Naraku. DIE!!!"  
  
Larka ripped off her bracelet and was immediately surrounded by blue flame. It shot out at Naraku and surrounded him.  
  
Naraku's screams pierced the air, making everyone cringe. All the sudden the purple shield went down, but then they were surrounded by a blue one.  
  
"It's Larka, she's protecting." Nia whispered.  
  
"Larka! No! Don't do it!" Koga yelled desperately.  
  
Koga banged on the shield trying to break free. "LARKA!!!!"  
  
The blue flame got brighter every second. Suddenly blue flame shot out everywhere engulfing everything in sight.  
  
But the group remained unhurt because of Larka's protection shield.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the blue flame faded leaving only dust and smoke.  
  
The blue shield went down as the smoke slowly cleared and the dust settled, revealing Larka lying on the ground surrounded by a giant ring burnt into the ground.  
  
Koga was the first to reach her. "Larka!"  
  
He picked her up in his arms crying, "Larka, Larka. You shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Koga." She whispered, "It's ok. He's dead. It's all over."  
  
A small smile crept onto her face and she opened her mouth to say something else but coughed up blood instead.  
  
The others watched from a distance, they wanted to give them some space.  
  
After the fit was over Larka spoke again. "Koga, I did it. I defeated Naraku and avenged my parents."  
  
Larka's breathing got shallower and her vision was getting blurry.  
  
"Koga, one more thing."  
  
"No Larka! No! Not one more thing! There will be many more things!"  
  
But Larka ignored him and continued what she was saying, each breath she took was shorter, she was dying.  
  
"Koga, I just wanted to tell you that I, I love you." Larka smiled one last time at Koga.  
  
Larka took one last labored breath, then became still.  
  
Koga shook her, yelling, "Larka! No! Wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"Koga, she's gone."  
  
"No! No! She can't be gone! She just can't be!"  
  
Koga turned to Sesshomaru, "Bring her back with your sword!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and step forward, unsheathing the Tensaiga.  
  
He slashed Larka once then stepped back waiting.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Why isn't it working!!!"  
  
"I, I don't know..." Sesshomaru answered, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Koga picked up Larka's lifeless body and started walking in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Come on we have to get Rin, Shippo, and Jaken... And bury Larka."  
  
Koga walked in silence, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Jaken all walked several feet behind him in mourning silence.  
  
Sesshomaru, Nia and Rin walked several feet behind them, all deep in thought.  
  
'I just don't understand why the Tensaiga didn't work.'  
  
Nia walked beside Sesshomaru, her face wet with tears. Rin held Nia's hand, her own little face wet with tears.  
  
Koga let out a yelp and the rest of the group looked to see what was wrong.  
  
Larka's body was glowing blue and floating in the air. Suddenly it disappeared leaving a blue mist behind.  
  
Everyone stood there in shock.  
  
What was going on?  
  
****  
  
Larka woke up to see two figures towering over her with smiles on their faces.  
  
She let out a gasp of surprise...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: *sniff* I don't know how you people feel but that chapter made me cry a bit. *sniff* I hope you liked it, by the way this story ain't over yet so no worries. 


	10. The gift

Chapter Ten: The gift  
  
*************************************************  
  
Larka let out a gasp of surprise...  
  
"Mother? Father? Is it really you?"  
  
The two people smiled and nodded. Larka leapt up and hugged her parents.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Larka said, tears of joy glistening on her face.  
  
"We've missed you too Larka." Her mom replied, who was also crying happily.  
  
Larka stepped back and looked at their surroundings.  
  
"Mother, father where are we?"  
  
"Larka we are in the realm between life and death." Her more replied.  
  
"But why? I'm suppose to be dead. Why am I here?"  
  
Her father stepped forward to answer her. "Larka it has been decided that you shall receive another chance to live."  
  
Larka looked at him in confusion. "But why?"  
  
Her mother answered this one. "Since you destroyed the evil demon Naraku, which saved the world from destruction and because you avenged our deaths you have been rewarded a chance at life again."  
  
Larka lost all words, but she was so happy. 'I'm going to get to see all my friends again!'  
  
She looked at her mother who was dressed in a silken while kimono that had a red dragon on it. The dragon's wings were spread the length of the sleeves of the kimono and her mother's silky brown hair was up in a bun with some loose strands flowing around her.  
  
She then looked at her father who was also dressed in a silken white Kimono with a green dragon on it. His silver hair was flowing loosely around him.  
  
Larka smiled and hugged them again. "You two still look as good as you did when you were alive."  
  
Her parents smiled down at her but then their faces turned more serious.  
  
"Larka it's time for you to go back and live again. Your friends miss you and they need you."  
  
"But mother..."  
  
Her father cut her off. "Larka your mother is right, trouble is brewing again the realm of the living and they need you there."  
  
Her father stepped forward and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Take care, my daughter." He stepped back to stand beside Larka's mother and waved at her, smiling.  
  
White light started to surround her but her mother spoke up one last time.  
  
"One thing Larka, it has been a year in the realms of the living since you died. So things may have changed a bit."  
  
"Mother what do you me-"  
  
Larka was cut off as the white light surrounded her, cutting of contact with her parents.  
  
She woke up later in the forest.  
  
Larka's eyes lit up. "I'm alive! I'm back!"  
  
Larka headed towards the castle, a huge smile on her face.  
  
When she arrived, she was shocked at what she saw. Everything was destroyed and a deadly looking gas surrounded the castle.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Larka ran forward into the gas, ignoring the lightheaded feeling that was overcoming her she called out her friend's names.  
  
"Koga! Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Sesshomaru! Nia! ANYBODY!?"  
  
Larka was answered by silence.  
  
She fell to her knees. "Mother said things had changed, but I wasn't expecting anything like this..."  
  
All the sudden she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around to see Kagome standing there with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Kagome!" Larka ran to her friend, embracing her.  
  
"L-Larka?" Kagome gasped in shock.  
  
"B-but you are dead!?"  
  
Larka let go of her and stepped back looking into her friends face.  
  
"Yes I died, but I was given the gift of life. I was given my life back because I killed Naraku and avenged my parents. Apparently what I did was a great enough dead to receive a second chance at life."  
  
Kagome jumped up and down, her eyes spilling with tears. "Oh Larka! We've missed you so much!"  
  
Kagome hugged Larka excitedly and started to pull her away from the castle and into the woods.  
  
Larka stopped and turned to look back at the castle. "Kagome, what happened here?"  
  
"Larka come and I will tell you later, but first we have to get out of here, it's not safe."  
  
Larka nodded and followed Kagome into the woods, only glancing back at the ruins of the castle once.  
  
After walking for about twenty minutes they arrived at a camp of some sort well hidden by the trees.  
  
"Kagome, what is this place?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by several voices.  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
"YAY! Kagome's back!"  
  
"Feh, about time!"  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha all appeared in the clearing but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Larka.  
  
Sango dropped the basket she was holding and let out a gasp.  
  
"Larka? Is that you!"  
  
Larka nodded and turned a bit red.  
  
"Miroku! Sesshomaru! Nia! Come quick!"  
  
The three came running. "What? What is Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku asked in a worried tone.  
  
"It's Larka!" She cried. "She's back!"  
  
"No but how can that be...?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Let's all sit down and Larka will tell her story." Kagome led Larka and everyone else to an empty part of the clearing.  
  
While everyone was getting settled Jaken and Rin appeared. They looked questioningly at Nia and Sesshomaru, but they just told them to sit and listen.  
  
Larka told her story and after she was done everyone broke out talking excitedly. Even Sesshomaru showed he was glad that she was back.  
  
Kagome piped up. "Won't Koga be thrilled!"  
  
Larka stood up, a far away look in her eyes. "Koga." She whispered.  
  
She spun around and looked at Kagome. "Where is he?"  
  
Kagome told her and she started to walk in the direction that Kagome had said he went.  
  
Shippo started to ask where she was going, but Miroku stopped him and shook his head no.  
  
"They need some time alone."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
****  
  
Larka headed towards Koga's wolf den. Kagome had told Larka that she'd find him there.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the mountain she was about to go up when she was stopped by a voice of someone behind her.  
  
"Larka?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Sorry that it was short but I'm still worn out from writing chapter nine so bear with me please! Lol 


	11. New problems arise

Chapter Eleven: New problems arise  
  
**********************************************  
  
'That sounded like Koga!' Larka spun around expecting to see Koga standing there, but no one was there.  
  
Larka let out a gasp. "What...?"  
  
Then for the first time she noticed that Koga's scent wasn't anywhere. In fact she didn't smell any wolves in the area like she should have.  
  
"Something's really wrong here."  
  
Larka quickly climbed the mountainside and arrived at Koga's den a few minutes later.  
  
* A dark shadow waited in the cave and laughed quietly to itself. "Larka is in for quite a surprise."  
  
* Larka entered the cave slowly, smelling wolves for the first time. As her eyes adjusted, her eyes filled with horror at the scene before her.  
  
Hundreds of wolves and wolf demons were laying side by side in perfect rows. They were all still alive but their breathing wasn't normal and they all seemed to be in some kind of magic sleep.  
  
Then she noticed another scent, it was one that she despised.  
  
"Higosia! WHY!?"  
  
Higosia stepped from the shadows, "For power of course my dear Larka."  
  
"But, but I helped you. I broke you free from Naraku's control."  
  
She smiled coldly, "Yes and for that I thank you."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, but you can play with my little pet over there in the corner."  
  
Higosia snapped her fingers, a habit she had gotten from Naraku, and Koga stepped forward. But he wasn't himself, his eyes were glowing red but they had a glazed look in them. As though he was asleep.  
  
Larka stalled for time, she didn't know how powerful Koga was now.  
  
"How are you controlling them?"  
  
Higosia sighed, "Since you're going to die I could at least tell you that."  
  
"I control them through dreams and visions. Right now he thinks you are a demon he must kill. He won't recognize you because I have complete control over all of his senses and his will."  
  
"Now then, I can't have you meddling with my plans so it's time for you to leave this earth, permanently."  
  
"One more thing!" Larka cried out. "How do you know I'm the real Larka?"  
  
Higosia smiled and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Larka I am the demon of dreams I know all of the going ons in the realms of the living and the dead."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "And the realm in between."  
  
Higosia snapped her fingers. "Koga, kill her."  
  
Koga's eyes narrowed to red slits and he lunged at Larka.  
  
Larka gasped at Koga's speed, it was unearthly. Then she noticed the glint of a jewel shard.  
  
'He has several in each leg!'  
  
Larka raced out of the cave, hoping to get away but he was just too fast. Koga quickly cornered her and smiled coldly as he stepped toward her, his claws unsheathed and aimed at her heart.  
  
Suddenly Larka had a thought, she hadn't used some of her powers in so long she wasn't sure if they'd still work.  
  
'I have to try.' Larka called on her angel wings, they slowly rose out of her back, but it was very painful because she hadn't used them in so long.  
  
Koga had stopped to watch what she was doing, but the moment she flinched at the pain he took that as a cue to attack.  
  
He lunged her, aiming for her heart with his claws. Larka jumped up quickly and spread her wings, she obtained her balance and flew off as fast as she could and out of sight before Koga could follow.  
  
Larka flew towards the camp of her friends but the pain in her back was becoming unbearable.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Larka cursed as she fell into the forest, hitting several branches.  
  
After she landed on the floor of the forest she examined herself for wounds. She only had a few scratches but she became worried when she realized she couldn't retract her wings.  
  
"What the hell!" Larka screamed and cursed. She now had more vulnerable spots that could be attacked.  
  
Larka stormed through the forest in blind rage, completely unaware that someone was watching her.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think Larka's ok?" Shippo pulled on Kagome's shirtsleeve, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Shippo." Kagome did her best to hide her worry. She didn't want to upset the little Kitsune.  
  
***  
  
Larka felt completely lost, she was no where near the camp and it was getting darker by the minute.  
  
She sat down to rest while staying on alert. She couldn't afford to get ambushed. Suddenly Larka felt extremely nauseas and immense pain was shooting through her. She bit back a scream and waited for it to stop. The pain ceased as suddenly as it began. Larka stayed still for several minutes, she had suspicions that it would come back.  
  
Gradually she felt something change, but she couldn't figure out what. After she was sure that the pain was gone she started her search for camp again, keeping a look out for Koga and anyone else who might attack.  
  
She had been traveling for about five minutes when the pain came again, this time it was longer and much stronger. Larka couldn't hold back her cries any longer and the night rang with her screams of pain.  
  
She felt her body jolt and shift. It was transforming, but into what she didn't know.  
  
Finally she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha stood up quickly from the campfire, his ears and eyes searching the dark.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked, a hint of fear in her voice. The rest of the group waited for him to reply.  
  
"Something's out there." Inuyasha sped off into the night intent on finding the person that had screamed. But nothing could prepare him for what he found.  
  
*  
  
Kagome stood up to go after him, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and told her to stay.  
  
"Something must be really wrong if he went off like that without even telling us to stay or come with him. So let's just wait for the time being."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat back down, her eyes searching for Inuyasha all the while.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Sorry this chapter is short but I'm tired and lazy right now. I think I'll go watch my new dvd. It's the movie "Ah! My goddess" ^________^ It has Belldandy in it! Woot! Bubye. 


	12. Transformations

Chapter Twelve: Transformation  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Just to tell you Larka's angel form has evolved and changed a bit, but I think it's for the better.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods in the direction he had heard the scream. After several minutes it began to rain, followed by thunder and lightning.  
  
He came to a walk as he neared a clearing, he had a feeling he would the find the person had screamed there.  
  
He put his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and slowly walked into the clearing, his eyes and ears searching for anything that might attack.  
  
Further across the clearing he saw a figure laying on the ground. He made his way over, his hand ready to wield Tetsusaiga if necessary.  
  
As he got closer he realized it was Larka. A flash of lightning lit up the clearing and what Inuyasha saw made him gasp.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome came several minutes later. "What is it Inuya- Oh my god. Larka!"  
  
She ran towards her unmoving friend, fear and worry spreading across her face with every step she took.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside her and shook her gently. "Larka? Larka? Are you ok?"  
  
When she didn't answer she looked more closely at her friend. Larka's claws were several inches longer that normal, she had white/blue-ish angel wings on her back. Dark blue markings were on her face and her skin was much paler then normal.  
  
Larka woke up suddenly. Her hands quickly flew to her face and covered her eyes.  
  
"Larka? What happened? Why are you like this?"  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes and Inuyasha is here too, now tell us what happened?"  
  
Larka took her hands away from her face and looked at her friends. They both let out a gasp.  
  
"L-Larka, your eyes...they are changing colors...why?"  
  
Larka sighed and stood up on shaky legs. "I don't know Kagome, for some reason I am changing into my angel form, I've tried to change back, but my efforts are useless. I'm stuck like this."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both just looked at her dumbstruck. "Well we should go back to camp." Inuyasha nodded and started to walk back followed by Kagome and Larka.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at camp they were met by many pairs of staring eyes. Nia quickly got up from her position next to Sesshomaru. "Larka are you ok-"  
  
She was cut off as a bright blue light surrounded her and another one surrounded Larka.  
  
They both started floating in the air. Suddenly Nia transformed into her angel form and Larka finished transforming.  
  
Nia let out a scream as a jolt of pain went through her body. Sesshomaru rose and quickly rushed to her side. He reached for her but as soon as his hand touched the light he was thrown back several hundred feet and crashed into a nearby tree.  
  
Then as suddenly as the light had come, it disappeared. Taking the two women with it.  
  
The rest of the group stood there, too shocked to move.  
  
*****  
  
Larka woke up and found herself in the realm between the living and the dead. 'What am I doing here again?" she wondered. She got up slowly and realized that her transformation was complete but there was something weird about it. It seemed that her angel form was mixed in with her devil form.  
  
Larka was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a blood red, sleeveless top. She had on a gothic type belt and make up. Her angel/devil wings were white with blue and black streaks in them and two dark blue demon markings on each side of her face. Her silky brown tail swished behind her and her brown hair now had a red tips and it was tied in a low rat with some loose strands flowing around her. She was holding her black-headed battle axe and her eyes were flashing multiple colors, never staying the same color for more then a few seconds.  
  
She walked slowly through the realm trying to find her parents, Nia, anybody at all.  
  
A scream came from somewhere in the mist, Larka ran in the direction it came from. 'That sounded like Nia!'  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the spot where Nia had disappeared. His fists kept clenching and unclenching. His normally emotionless face was filled with anger. 'I should have protected her. If I had she would still be here. It's all my fault.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked up suddenly and stared out into the darkness. The rest of the group followed his gaze.  
  
A figure stepped out of the darkness and smirked victoriously. The group let out a gasp but it was too late.  
  
The whole clearing was engulfed in a dark cloud of mist and the forest became deathly silent.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Gomen nasi, sooooo much. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, this one was short because I can't make it longer with out giving something away! *receives death glares from readers* I know! I know! But cliffys are fun! BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! (my life probably depends on it lol) 


	13. Things you should know

**Chapter Thirteen: Things you should know**  
  
**(A/N): Ok you probably all hate me because I haven't updated in like forever. But hey I'm trying so give me props lol.**

* * *

Larka ran through the mist searching blindly for Nia.  
  
"Nia! Nia! Where are you!"  
  
Larka found Nia standing, her face pale with shock.  
  
"Larka, why are we here? And why am I in my angel form?"  
  
Nia had on a blue and white sleeveless gown that went down to her feet, her hair was longer and flowing around her head loosely. She had on a golden necklace and bracelets but her staff was no where to be found.  
  
Larka let out a frustrated sigh, "This is just too weird."  
  
Nia started to speak but was cut off by a bright light and somebody's voice.  
  
"Larka, I hated to bring you back here, but I had too."  
  
"Mother?" Larka looked questioningly into the light and saw her mother and father there.  
  
Nia looked confused. "Eh...mother?"  
  
"Mother why'd you bring us here? We didn't die.....right?" Larka raised her eyebrow, but Nia paled at that remark.  
  
"Die?" she croaked.  
  
Larka's mother let out a sad laugh. "No, we just saved you from possible death..."  
  
Larka's face started to turn red from anger. "Wait so you're saying that you saved us from death, but that means that our friends were in danger too!"  
  
Larka's mother shook her head sadly.  
  
Larka was beyond angry. "If you had left us there we could have helped them!" She was screaming now, her mind flashing with pictures of their friends.  
  
"Larka, Higosia was about to attack so we saved you. Either your friends are dead or under her control now."  
  
Nia let out a cry and sat down hard on the ground. 'Sesshomaru..." Images of her lover flashed through her mind.  
  
Larka's face paled considerably, she also sat down in shock.  
  
"But we can help you, I doubt that she killed them. She wants to fight you two." Larka's father said.  
  
"But the only way you can destroy her and save your friends is if you work together. We have weapons and things for you." Larka's mother said, beckoning them to follow.  
  
Larka stood up, her face getting red with anger again. "So you mean you knew about the attack ahead of time! Couldn't you have just warned us!"  
  
Larka's mother shook her head. "No we aren't aloud to meddle with anyone's affairs but yours."  
  
"Well then why is Nia here?"  
  
"Because she is part of your affair."  
  
Nia stood up, "But why?"  
  
"If we knew we'd tell you."  
  
Larka tried to keep her anger under control, "Ok mother show us the weapons then."  
  
Her mother nodded and beckoned them to follow them through the mist.  
  
After several of walking, a large white building started to loom in the distance.  
  
Larka let out yelp of surprise. "Mother is that..."  
  
"Yes it is Larka, you're finally home." She said with a smile.  
  
Larka ran ahead of them and up to the huge marble steps. "It's still the same!"  
  
She disappeared inside the large house and charged through straight to her room.  
  
She let out a whoop of joy and flopped on her bed. "It's still the same, thank you Kami. It's still the same..."  
  
Back outside Nia stood confused, "Er...did I miss something?"  
  
Larka's mother let out a laugh and replied, "This was our house before it was destroyed. We live in this realm so we we're given our house and you know the rest."  
  
Nia nodded and looked around in awe as they entered the large white house.  
  
Her parents lead Nia into the weapon room and told her to wait while they fetched Larka.  
  
"Larka! Come here we need to give you and your friend the weapons that have been prepared for you."  
  
Larka skipped down the hall happy to be home, she had completely forgotten their current predicament for the time being."  
  
As she entered the weapons room she noted that Nia was looking at a staff similar to the one she owned.  
  
"Larka this is for you." Her father handed her a black battle-ax that had a simmering aura about it.  
  
"Larka this is an enchanted battle ax, it will mix with your powers to help you be more accurate and hit harder, as well as enhance your magic skills."  
  
Larka nodded and began examining the ax more closely.  
  
He then walked over to Nia and gave her the white staff she had been looking at.  
  
"Ok Nia, this is a lot like your own staff but it can handle your power better and help you use it to it's fullest extent.  
  
Nia bowed and began examining her weapon as well.  
  
Larka's black skirt swished around her as she practiced moves with her new battle-ax.  
  
Nia began blocking fake attacks and concentrated on powering her staff with her miko staff.  
  
Several minutes later her father interrupted their practice run.  
  
"Soon you two must return to the mortal world and fulfill your task."

* * *

Higosia laughed menacingly and looked at the bowed forms before her.  
  
"Who could have thought that the Great Lord of the Western lands would be at my mercy."  
  
Her cold gaze left Sesshomaru and moved on to Inuyasha. "And the ever stubborn half demon, Inuyasha. I never thought I see you so helpless."  
  
"Ah yes the lecherous monk, Miroku. Who'd have thought you'd be here, but you are. As well as that pesky wolf demon, Kouga."  
  
She continued to look over her captives and thought about wallowed in her success.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for our 'guests' to get here. Then the real fun begins."

* * *

Larka and Nia bowed and then looked back up at Larka's mother. "Must we go already mother?"  
  
"Yes dear, your friends need you."  
  
A bright light surrounded them and before they could blink they were back at the campsite.  
  
Nia let out a gasp and Larka looked to see what started her.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
The camp was in ruins; most everything was burnt to ashes and then among the debris lay to unmoving forms.  
  
"Oh shit." Larka cursed and she made her way towards the bodies, closely followed by Nia.  
  
After removing some of the ashes and things, they both let out a gasp.  
  
It was Kagome and Sango.  
  
Larka picked up Sango and Nia picked up Kagome. The started to head back to the castle but stopped when they heard a tiny 'meow'.  
  
Kirara appeared from the brush, looking mostly unharmed.  
  
"Oh Kirara, thank god!" Nia grinned at the cat demon.  
  
"Hey Kirara, can you carry Sango and Kagome back to the castle?" asked Larka.  
  
Kirara let out a light 'meow' and transformed into her larger form.  
  
After Kagome and Sango were secure on Kirara's back they all headed back to the castle.  
  
Nia and Larka held their new weapons ready incase of a surprise attack, but they made it safely inside.  
  
After wrapping their wounds and settling them into beds in the medical wing Nia and Larka headed to Sesshomaru's study to discuss their plans.  
  
"Nia, I have a feeling Higosia left Sango and Kagome for a reason, but I'm not sure what the reason is."  
  
Until then Nia had been zoning out, thinking about a certain demon lord but then an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Oh my god...Larka! What if she is going to make us fight against them."  
  
Larka nodded thoughtfully, "Yes when you think about it we are all paired up."  
  
"Me with Kouga, you with Sesshomaru, Kagome with Inuyasha and Miroku with Sango."  
  
Nia let out a disgusted sigh, "That's really sick minded. I can't believe she'd stoop that low!"  
  
Larka nodded in agreement, "Yes that's bad, ever for her. But we must remember she is Naraku's offspring."  
  
"Yeah, always expect the unexpected from them." Nia added in agreement.  
  
Picking up her new ax, Larka started to head out of the room. "Let's check on the girls then make rounds at the castle. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for us to attack, by like you said always expected the unexpected."  
  
"Hia!" Nia picked up her weapon as well and followed Larka out.

* * *

**(A/N): dances w00t! I finally updated this story! Go me! receives angry glares I know, I know, I need to update more, but I'm working on it!**


	14. Advancing upon the enemy

**(A/N): Sorry guys I had to repost this chapter because half of it got erased and I didn't notice, also I'm working on chapter 15...I'm just having problems warrrrrrrrg stupid writers block!**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter fourteen: Advancing upon the enemy **

As Nia returned from her rounds she found Sango and Kagome awake, getting ready for the upcoming battle.  
  
Nia sighed when she saw this, "You guys aren't strong enough to fight her yet and you both know that."  
  
Kagome sighed and Sango set her weapon down with a huff, "We know Nia but we're worried about Miroku and the others."  
  
Nia hide a grin with her hand, "Deep feelings for the monk, aye?"  
  
Sango blushed and began polishing Hirakoutsu while trying to change the subject.  
  
"N-no I just don't think he'll be safe there..." She trailed off knowing she had been caught in the act.  
  
Kagome and Nia smirked as the demon slayer turned redder by the second.

"Perhaps you do not mind his wandering hands as much as you'd like us to think." Joked Larka as she entered the room. Making Sango turn an un-earthly shade of crimson.  
  
Sango lost her temper and began throwing silk pillows stuffed with down at the three girls. Soon they were all squealing and feathers were flying every where.  
  
Nia sighed, _'Sesshomaru won't like this one bit.' _Then she remembered, "Oh my god we forgot about them!" Nia yelled smacking her forward head violently.  
  
The other three stopped hitting each other and looked over at her, realization hitting them full force.

"Oh shit!" Larka yelped as she ran out the door to get her weapon. "Guys get ready and meet at the castle entrance!" She hollered down the large hall.

They nodded and went to ready themselves for the onslaught of the battle that was soon to come.

Larka stood at the gate entrance; her battle ax's aura shimmering strongly and her black skirt whipping violently around her legs because of the unusually strong winds.

She scented the air and let out a low growl, "Kagura."  
  
But before she could do anything Kagome, Sango, and Nia appeared ready for battle.

Larka nodded and set off at a fast sprint with Nia close behind and Kagome and Sango on Kirara above them.

Higosia looked into Kanna's mirror and smirked. "They are on their way here, excellent," She hissed.

Higosia smiled at her success, she had Kanna under her control and she was also in control of hundreds of strong demons. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
But she forgot about one person, Kagura.

As the mountains that held Kouga's wolf den came into view Larka signaled them to stop.  
  
After Kagome and Sango landed she told them her plan, "Let's rest here tonight and attack at dawn, she may not expect us to attack so early."  
  
The other three responded with a "Hai!" Then set about to make camp.  
  
Larka jumped up to the tallest branch and let her gaze scour the area around them.

'_Everything seems peaceful enough.'_

Suddenly a gust of wind blew so hard she almost fell from her comfortable position on the branch.

Then she heard a small "Hello." Larka turned and saw Kagura floating on her giant feather looking at her intently.

Larka's eyes narrowed. "Kagura," She hissed. "What brings you here? Have you been ordered to dispose of us so soon?" She remarked snidely.  
  
Kagura sighed sadly, "No I do not work for Higosia, nor am I under her control. I have come to offer my assistance to help you defeat."  
  
Larka's eyes narrowed once more, "Why?"

"Because she has my sister in her control and I want to save. Also at one point she tried to capture me under her control but I was able to get away. Now I wish to rid this world of her so I may live in peace."  
  
Larka nodded thoughtfully. "I believe that you are speaking the truth Kagura. Please for give my rudeness earlier, I assumed that you were with out enemy. We gladly accept your assistance." Larka tried to bow from her place on the branch but almost fell again instead.

Kagura laughed heartedly and transformed her large feather into a small once, landing on the branch beside Larka gracefully.  
  
"I have much to tell you about Higosia. I have been studying her movements ever since you disappeared last year and she is so much like Naraku that it terrifies me."  
  
Larka nodded seriously and waited for her to continue.

"Then one day Kanna and I were by the lake relaxing when Higosia came with hundreds of demons. A black mist started to surround my sister and I but I was able to blow away most of it with my wind. Unfortunately she was able to trap Kanna in her dream spell and got away with her. Before I blew the mist away with my wind I had felt my mind starting to numb, making me want to sleep."  
  
Larka let out a frustrated sigh, "Higosia plans things well."  
  
Kagura nodded, "So much like Naraku."

They both sat in silence lost deep in thought until Kagome's voice startled them out of it.  
  
"Larka dinner's ready! Hey wait who's that?"  
  
Larka grimaced now she had to explain everything to her friends, she hated explaining.  
  
Kagura seemed to understand this and laughed quietly before leaping down, closely followed by Larka.  
  
Kagome let out a gasp and looked towards Larka, "Um...Larka you know Kagura's here right.......?" She asked her voice filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, Kagura is on our side." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Kagura.  
  
Nia and Sango burst into the clearing giggling, their arms full of fire wood but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagura.  
  
"Um Larka..." Sango began nervously. Larka grumbled about 'damn questions' and went to get her dinner.  
  
Leaving a very stunned Sango and a confused Nia. Kagome giggled and went to explain about Kagura.  
  
They all sat down to eat and Kagura retold her tail with Larka adding bits in every once in a while.

After they were done the other three sat in silence.  
  
Then Nia spoke up, "Wait...does that mean that she's paired up to?" She looked at Larka.  
  
Larka opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Sango, "What do you mean paired up?" A tint of fear was hidden in her strong voice.  
  
Larka sighed, _'More damn questions.'_ "We think that Higosia paired us up so that we have to fight the person we love. In you case it would be Miroku."  
  
"That's really sick," Sango commented, shivering slightly at the thought.

"The who would Kagura be paired with?" Ni asked lightly.

"Well in Kagura's case it would be Kanna. Unless there's someone you're not telling us about?" Larka raised her eyebrow at Kagura.  
  
Kagura blushed and shook her head vigorously. "N-no," She said in a shaky voice.

"I see..." Larka noted her stutter and decided to press the matter more later after this was all over.  
  
Nia, Sango, and Kagome were stifling giggles. Then Kagome said it, "Kagura perhaps there's a special someone you don't want to tell us about?" She waggled her eyebrow when she said that.  
  
That did it, with Kagura's blush and Kagome's act the three girls all broke down into a fit of giggles.  
  
Larka tried to look indifferent but she too was suppressing laughter.  
  
Kagura on the other hand was almost as red as her eyes were. This only made the three girls laugh harder knowing they were probably right.

Larka let out a sigh, "I think Kagura's suffered enough. Time for bed ladies." She raised her eyebrow when they looked at her and started laughing harder.  
  
"What?" She asked suspiciously. They shut up as best they could and replied with a simpe, 'Nothing.'

Larka gave them a look then jumped to the tree branch and resigned to sleep.

Kagura closed her eyes trying to get the blush to leave, when it didn't she jumped into a different tree and was soon hid by the foliage.  
  
Nia, Sango, and Kagome all broke down into a quiet fit a giggles.  
  
"Larka had ramen on her butt." Kagome snorted. The three girls were gasping for breath when suddenly, "I heard that! IN THE MORNING YOU GUYS ARE DEAD." Larka yelled from her perch.  
  
The three girls shut up quickly and went to sleep, each had a grin on her face.

* * *

**(A/N): Well I'm not that pleased with this chapter but it's really more of a filler chapter before the big battle lol. BTW I updated so nyaaa! **


End file.
